O Feitiço do Destino
by SakuraSouke
Summary: Principalmente porque sei que lhe faz falta,já que não tem nenhuma... [Neji x Hinata]


**Disclaimer e Revelações de Neji**:

-Foi um acidente pessoal... Eu juro **-.-°**

E falando nisso,**Pein** devolva a minha Sakura, á quero de volta! Se você perceber olha bem na testa dela e verá que está escrito: _"Propriedade de Neji Hyuuga, afaste-se."_ **8**

Enfim, vamos ao _Disclaimer_:

**SakuraSouke** ou Sakura Mileski como preferir,**não** tem posse de Naruto,mas eu tenho dela desde que o Portal do destino entrou em minha vida e me concebeu a genialidade que euzinho aqui possuo!

Boa Leitura e divirta-se... Mas eu juro... Foi um acidente. **ToT**

**

* * *

**

**------ooo------**

Neji Hyuuga havia terminado sua missão, e já se avistavam os últimos raios de Sol batendo nos gélidos espelhos de uma loja de óculos. Lá estava ele, escolhendo o modelo de óculos para sua amada Hinata.

Já fazia um ano que já eram casados, Naruto havia se tornado um grande Hokage desde então. E inclusive conquistou seu amor, Sakura Haruno, que estava presente na loja junto ao Bouke.

Bem, o motivo para estar lá era simples...

Quando uma mulher Hyuuga está grávida, esta por sua vez passa a necessitar de óculos para melhorar a visão, pois o bebê que ainda é um pequeno embrião _"suga"_ muito chakra especialmente da região ocular da mulher.

Minutos depois,quando finalmente escolheu o número e o modelo dos óculos,ele pediu gentilmente para a atendente embrulhar e colocar um grande e refinado laço em cima. Porém como tudo na vida, ás vezes ocorre uns acidentes indesejáveis.

Assim que saiu da Óptica, ele foi direto aos Correios e começou a escrever uma carta para sua "Patroa" deixando assim, a caixa em um canto.

Uma mulher qualquer de semelhantes cabelos azulados como os de Hinata, também havia deixado uma caixa ao lado da outra, que por incrível e indiscutível coincidência eram iguais. O mesmo embrulhe, o mesmo tamanho e laço, a única coisa que as diferenciavam era o conteúdo em que cada uma tinha... A de Neji, havia óculos. Já o da Senhorita...

Uma calcinha.

A moça, sem embargo, tinha terminado de postar seu bilhete a um destino, e pegou uma das caixas. A caixa que ela pegou acidentalmente, era do Bouke, que ainda estava escrevendo a carta distraidamente.

Não notando a troca, lhe enviou o presente acompanhado de uma carta ao lado.

Não se passou um dia, e Hinata havia recebido com gosto a grande caixa.

_"Será chocolate!?"_

Este foi e sempre será o primeiro pensamento de uma mulher grávida. Hinata não foi excesão disso.

Acreditando firmemente que fosse um grande e suculento doce, ela rapidamente rasga o embrulhe e abre ansiosa a caixa, vendo com muita surpresa o presente.

Hinata ficou estatela e notou que tinha um envelope contendo uma carta, e assim com uma das mão com a calcinha e a outra com a carta ela leu...

_"Querida minha,_

_Espero que tenha gostado do presente que lhe envio._

_Principalmente_ _porque sei que faz falta já que não tem nenhuma, a outra que você tinha já era muito antiga e estas são coisas que devem ser trocadas de vez em quando._

_Espero que eu tenha acertado o modelo, a Sakura Haruno me ajudou e ela mesma me disse que eram a última moda. Então eu, para ver se era ligeira, peguei e experimentei ali mesmo. Nao sabe como a Haruno riu,porque estes modelos femininos,nos homens ficam muito bons mas muito estranhos.A Sakura comentou que fiquei bem,e eu sinceramente tive que concordar,o único defeito é que não encaixava direito em mim,por eu ter uma estatura mais alta e grossa._

_Uma jovem moça me pediu a sua e tentou concertar-las, logo eu, **Neji Hyuuga**, como seu bom protetor e marido, fui "verificar" os efeitos que faziam. Eu vi perfeitamente o buraquinho que tinha nela, e não suportei a idéia de você ficar com a bagaça da velha. Escolhi uma muito linda e Sakura aprovou. Decidi comprar esta mesma então._

_Use-a com cuidado, e ensine ao **Hiashi-sama** a usá-la também! De vez enquanto arde, mas depois acostuma._

_E falando em acostumar, nos primeiros dias que usar deve ter um efeito colateral, pois você já esta muito acostumada á velha, e muito mais agora que já faz um tempo que não tem nenhuma._

_Se ficar muito pequena me avise, pois já tenho quase certeza de que deveria ter escolhido um maior para você se acomodar com ela mais rápido. Além disso, pode deixar uma marquinha indesejável._

_Tenha também cuidado para que não fique tão grande em você. Você pode andar e ela pode cair. A guarde com cuidado redobrado, pois ela pode se romper, além de tudo, não pode deixá-la por aí jogada no chão e muito menos na cozinha. Sakura me avisou para lhe informar que se deve limpá-la também._

_Enfim, não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer._

_Este é o **MELHOR** presente que poderia lhe oferecer, você precisa** MUITO**._

_Com amor & carinho de seu marido que te ama demais, e que está ansioso para botar os olhinhos brancos em você com ela._

_Neji Hyuuga."_

**------ooo------**

_

* * *

_

_#Notas da Autora#_

**Neji:**S-Sakura como você ousou ser tão má assim!?Eu não acredito que dei uma calcinha para ela **O///O**

**Sakura:** Olá!Esta é uma fic para mostrar a algumas pessoas que** continuo FIEL á Neji x Hina**! **\n.n/**

Sei que escrevi uma **Sasu x Hina** e estou ciente que **Neji x Sakura** atualmente tomou **_my Heart Paper_:3**

Mas isso **NÃO significa** que não goste de **Neji x Hinata**, ao contrário... **SOU FIEL Á ELES**!**\o/**

_Beijocas e please espero reviews!_


End file.
